


Victor Frankenstein Makes A Wife For the Creature

by purpledreamr



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Alternate Universe - Frankenstein (Mary Shelley), Fanfiction, Gothic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpledreamr/pseuds/purpledreamr
Summary: A one-shot AU where Victor Frankenstein feels more compelled to make the Creature a lady companion than abandon him for good.
Relationships: Creature/Victor Frankenstein
Kudos: 52





	Victor Frankenstein Makes A Wife For the Creature

I knew that I was taking a gamble. But what choice have I left? I could sense genuinity behind the pale yellow of the daemon’s eyes and a hint of childlike happiness in his monstrously deformed lips as he ruminated in daydreams of possessing a lady companion. 

There was little pleasure as I undertook this familiar project. It was awfully similar to what I had been doing those two, three years ago, but a horrific shudder shot through my spine when I first recalled the overwhelming sense of terror that struck me when the monster first opened his eyes and his limbs had begun to twitch. 

There was little difference in this second creation, except for the extra attempt to thread longer pieces of hair on its head. A boulder seemed to have set itself down in the bowels of my stomach as I took a step back to survey this new monster. I was not ready to bring another one of his kind to life, but I imagine I would never find it in my heart to be at complete ease. 

A strong impulse coursed through my veins, compelling me to drop to my knees as I wound my hands tightly together. I tilted my head heavenward and in a desperate plea cried out the following prayer.

_Oh God, I know I may have transgressed the boundaries of nature and the sacred goodness of Your law. With this creation, I attempt to set things right once more. I pray for Your Divine Protection and Mercy as I bring this new creation to life. May the Creature and his new companion find eternal solace in the embrace of each other and never find trouble with me and my civilisation again._

My eyelids snapped open. A general sense of calm had, for now, displaced my paralysing anxiety. 

With a slightly trembling hand, I reached for the switch.


End file.
